leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Icirrus City
|gymno=7 |leader=Brycen |leadersprite=VSBrycen.png |altbadge=Freeze |badge=Freeze |gymtype=Ice |colordark=638D8D |colormed=98D8D8 |colorlight=BCE6E6 }} Icirrus City (Japanese: セッカシティ Sekka City) is a city located in northwestern Unova. Icirrus City is connected to Twist Mountain to the west, and to the east. To the north of Icirrus City lies Dragonspiral Tower. The majority of Icirrus City's buildings are located on high ground, due to the surrounding area being in a wet climate and as such having large puddles containing wild Pokémon. Windmills can also be seen towards the south end of the city. Slogan Sky Glittering with Flowers of Snow (Japanese: Flowers of snow glittering in the sky.) Places of interest Pokémon Fan Club The Unova region's Pokémon Fan Club is located in Icirrus. The Pokémon Fan Club is an organization spread throughout the Pokémon world, with at least one Club House in nearly every region. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other. In general, the members are usually more oriented to unevolved, cute Pokémon. If the player shows the chairman of the Fan Club a Pokémon, depending on how many levels it has gained since it was captured or hatched, he may reward the player with an Exp. Share, Cleanse Tag, or King's Rock. A member of the club will also rate the friendship of a Pokémon in the player's party. Ex-Grunts' house The lone who stole the Machine Part from the Kanto Power Plant in , , is revealed to live here, as he can be found in a house with his wife and son that can only be accessed during the . He says that while he had planned to revive Team Rocket, soon after returning home he fell in love and then married. His wife gives away a RageCandyBar, and says that RageCandyBars bring the family together, like his teammates from his old job. In , the house is inhabited by a couple consisting of a former and a former . A sound designer, presumably Shota Kageyama, is also found in the house, and can be engaged to change the background music to 10番道路 Route 10 (which is otherwise inaccessible in these games due to the absence of ) for the duration of the player's stay in the house. Aha, Wye, and Ditoh's house Each day, Wye (Japanese: ナンデヤ Nandeya) will invite the player to take a quiz. Every time Aha (Japanese: ワカルデ Wakarude) will ask the player a question, and Ditoh (Japanese: セヤナ Seyana) always asks for a hint, which Wye gives. Upon answering the question correctly, Aha will give an Antidote to the player, but he will give a Parlyz Heal if the answer was incorrect. The answers are given via the easy chat system. Ore maniac Inside the Pokémon Center, the to the right of the nurse's desk is an item maniac who will buy stone-like items for a higher price than usual. Icirrus City Gym The Icirrus Gym is the official Gym of Icirrus City. It is based on Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Brycen. Trainers who defeat him receive the . Demographics Black and White Icirrus City is an average-sized city with a population of 34. Black 2 and White 2 Icirrus City's population decreases to 26. This is mainly due to the Gym being closed. Variable scoring A "clapping" percussion track will be added if the player is near the four revelling NPCs west of the Pokémon Center. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items |April|August|December=snow|land}}}} }} }} }} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|display=RageCandyBar}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|display=TinyMushroom ×2}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} in the Pokémon Center|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|land}}}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White |April|August|December=snow|land}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|lake}}|Puddles}} |April|August|December=snow|land}}}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |April|August|December=snow|land}}|seasons=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|land}}}} Trainers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 During the post-game, each member of the Shadow Triad can be battled in Icirrus City once per season. They are all fought individually, in a Single Battle, Triple Battle, and Rotation Battle, respectively. If the has fewer than three Pokémon remaining, or declines battle, the remaining opponents will vanish until the season changes. Single Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Icirrus City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Scary Face|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Sweep|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Guillotine|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Super Luck |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Psycho Cut|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Triple Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Icirrus City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Scary Face|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Sweep|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Bug |ability=Hydration |move1=Bug Buzz|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Guillotine|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Rotation Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Icirrus City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Ghost |ability=Insomnia |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Scary Face|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Sweep|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Guillotine|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} In the anime Icirrus City first appeared at the end of Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!. It reappeared briefly in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, before and headed to the Icirrus Gym for Ash's next Gym battle. Just like its counterpart, it was shown to have some windmills. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga arrived at Icirrus City at the conclusion of his training under Brycen, leaving only the Gym challenge where Brycen awaited. After winning the Gym battle, Black was then told of the advancement of the date of the Pokémon League tournament. Disgusted at the impossible task to qualify for the tournament, Black fled the Gym and the city. Trivia * Western Icirrus City, along with Dragonspiral Tower, was the location of the demo of . * A across the bridge from the Pokémon Center warns the player not to step on the wetlands because wild Pokémon may pop out. This happens even in , when all the wetlands are frozen. Seasonal changes cause similar confusion on . * Icirrus City is very similar to Mahogany Town in some aspects. They both house their region's seventh Gym, their Gym specializes in Pokémon, a RageCandyBar can be obtained, and Team Rocket is encountered. * Icirrus City contains one of the three Gyms decommissioned between the events of and . The others are in Striaton City and Nacrene City. ** Of the three Gyms, the Icirrus Gym was the only one in the main loop around the Entralink. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Cities de:Nevaio City es:Ciudad Teja fr:Flocombe it:Mistralopoli ja:セッカシティ zh:雪花市